1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers having a heat exchange unit as an integral part thereof for cooling or heating food or beverage disposed within the container and in contact with the heat exchange unit. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the process of manufacturing such a container.
2. Description of the Art
There exists many portable containers which are adapted to receive food or beverage therein and which also include as an integral part thereof a heat exchange unit. The heat exchange unit may contain a vessel which is charged with materials which will provide an endothermic or an exothermic reaction to either cool or heat the food or beverage disposed within the container and in contact with the outer surface of the heat exchange unit. These prior art containers take many forms and in many instances the container must be radically modified from that normally used to contain the food or beverage where no heat exchange unit is utilized. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a process of manufacturing a container which does not radically alter the traditional container and which allows the utilization of the standard packaging equipment normally utilized in the industry relating to the particular food or beverage product.
The method of manufacturing a food or beverage container, including the heat exchange unit in accordance with principles of the present invention, comprises the steps of providing a container having one end defining an opening therein, providing a heat exchange unit having an open end and a closed end, inserting the heat exchange into the container and securing the open end of the heat exchange unit to the container at the opening which is provided in the one end thereof.